


cuddles do a lot of good, especially when your locked out

by matthewsmith



Category: Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: AU Eleventh Doctor, Drabble, Worlds Colliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the doctor is locked out of the tardis, so his au counterpart has to come to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddles do a lot of good, especially when your locked out

Jamie found him, in the cold weather. “You know it would be better to inside that whatever of yours.” He waved a hand to the blue box, he couldn’t even get round his head with it. He had an extra jumper for the nights cold weather tonight.

“She’s not let me back in.” The other man answered.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out “Come on.”

The Doctor followed, stopping every now and then but with a hand to gently guide him, Jamie opened the door to his place. What was he even doing sometimes was a wander, smiling as he pushed him in and straight to the bed.

Jamie didn’t argue he could understand the need for a bed. “You coming?” The Doctor asked with a small smile. Heading to the bed and kicked his shoes off, laying in bed with the Doctor.

“This feels weird you know.”

The Doctor laughed which made a grin appear “I can’t be that bad” The Doctor blushed as he said it, looking at the ceiling. It was Jamie’s turn to laugh as rolled to his side and leaned his head on his shoulder. Making the timelord look at him and wrap his arm round.

Both of them soon found themselves in a tangled cuddle that neither were really wanting to get out. A kiss on the cheek came from Jamie from getting close.

The Doctor looked at him both not sure what to do, suddenly Jamie smiled and laid a kiss on him. The Doctor slowly returned it.

The night turned into a ball of cuddles and kisses throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to know about my character go on my account allaroundhackersmith on tumblr it'll make more sense


End file.
